


Never Let Me Go

by Zyrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Zyrielle
Summary: A song fix based on Florence + The Machine “Never Let me Go”What happens right after Will pushes them both over the cliff (Immediately post TWOTL)Hannibal’s POVWhat happens if everything went according to Will’s impromptu plan.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This song brings me to tears. I was listening to it while trying to write, and viola. This idea was born and I am glad it is only fiction born from my brain.

**Looking up from underneath**

**Fractured moonlight on the sea**

**Reflections still look the same tome**

**As before I went under**

 

The fall is long. It seems to take forever, as if time has stilled and they are suspended, yet still falling.  It seems to take too long yet is also short as they hit the water too soon. The cold surface slams hard against their bodies but embraces them immediately right after. The water is cold and stings his wounds where he can still feel.

 

**And it’s peaceful in the deep**

**Cathedral where you cannot breathe**

 

It is chaos, yet all Hannibal feels is peace. He flinches and tugs at the weight in his arms. Will has not moved or made a sound since they fell off the cliff. _I should be worried._

The Atlantic was peaceful meters below the surface. As his lungs begin to burn, he kicks and paddles his feet up. Will is still clutching him tightly, but his hands are getting lax as his fingers slowly let go of Hannibal’s gray sweater.

 

**No need to pray no need to speak**

**Now I am under all**

 

 _I'm not letting you go anywhere,_ he vows. His arms close tighter around  Will's chest-he is getting heavier by the second. _Not a good sign._ They break to the surface. Hannibal gasps for air and Will's head simply lolls to the side.

 

**And it’s breaking over me**

**A thousand miles down to the sea bed**

 

The waves are roiling all around them and they are dragged, heads bobbing up and down the water. Will is barely breathing and Hannibal can’t stop him from inhaling and swallowing seawater. Fingers beginning to feel numb, legs sore from kicking to keep them afloat, blood flowing into the sea from his gunshot wound, Hannibal fights to stay conscious. He tries to wake Will. 

 

**Found a place to rest my head**

 

"Will. Will. Please wake up." 

Nothing. 

Countless plans in his head crumble and dissolve into the sea as the worst case scenario he envisioned slowly became reality. 

"Will. Will, please. Mylimasis. I cannot do this without you." 

 

**Never let me go**

**Never let me go**

 

He wraps his left arm around Will's chest, right arm coming up to cup his face and brush bloody bangs away from his forehead.  

The predator in him was telling him to save himself, but everything else refuses to let go. 

He feels for a breath, a pulse-any sign of life. The pulse was irregular and weakening by the second. Hannibal could not spare his hands to hold Will's woulds close and prevent his blood from leaking out any further. Both of them already lost too much blood.

 

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me**

 

His eyes sting, but not from the seawater. His chest begins to heave as he tries to fight the onslaught of sobs.

 _How cruel of you to leave. Just when we were finally together Mylimasis_.

He places his lips on Will's. Savoring what little warmth lingered as well as a the taste of his blood as his heart pumped its last.

 

**And all this devotion was rushing out of me**

A new resolve woke in him. In the ruin of all his aspirations, as his beloved expired in his arms, he made a decision.

The apex predator within gnashed its teeth, instincts roared at him, demanding that he swim, paddle his legs, let go of the dead weight and fill his lungs with air.

 _I will never let you go_.

His heart is quiet. If this is what Will wanted for them both, then he will acquiesce his last wish. He would let death make its claim. There was no frontier that could keep him away, so long as he could be with Will.

 

**And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me**

**But the arms of the ocean delivered me**

 

It was no longer difficult. There was no more pain as they once more sunk into the peace below the surface. He could just faintly feel the cold as numbness took over his arms and legs. Will was slipping away again and he could no longer move.

**And it’s over and I’m going under**

**But I’m not giving up, I’m just giving in**

 

_You are still beautiful even in death beloved._

He watched his love, still a vision with crimson stained cheeks, delicate lips and dark halo of curls, sink faster than he, arms outstretched above him, inviting Hannibal into a hug down dark depths. In a last effort and give of strength, Hannibal’s hand shoots out and catches Will’s. Weaving their fingers together, grasping tight, making sure their fingers would stay connected even as they grew stiff. 

_You look as if you are just asleep. Worry not, I am right behind you my love._

 

**I’m slipping underneath**

**So cold and so sweet**

 

His vision slowly darkens as they descend to the watery depths. Closing his eyes, he retreats to his mind palace, for the last time.

They are sitting side by side at the well lit chapel. Will has his eyes closed, basking in the rays of sunlight bathing him in warmth. He looks as peaceful as he was underwater while they were sinking together. The image flashes back and forth: Will surrounded by the sea’s cold blackness and the warm light.

 

**And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold**

**And all this devotion I never knew at all**

 

“You certainly took your time. I’ve been waiting.”

“Not too long I hope. I tried- I made sure to come after you after I realized-” Hannibal’s throat tightens and he is unable to continue.

His eyes sting again and the tears flow freely this time, not from pain or loss, but from relief and-

“It’s alright Hannibal. We’re here. We’re together now.”

“Not even death could keep us apart.”

Will took Hannibal’s hand in his, lifts it up and plants a kiss behind his palm.

“Just as we were meant to be.”

 

**And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released**

**And the arms of the ocean delivered me**

**Author's Note:**

> *Bonus ending* 
> 
>  
> 
> You could skip this part if you are satisfied with the ending above. The following  
> ending enters the field of fantasy-it involves mermaids.
> 
>  
> 
> Seafoam green eyes open and takes in his surroundings.  
>  _Home at last. ___  
>   
>   
> He looks at the hand attached to his, fingers woven in a stubborn and loving attempt to hold on.  
>   
>  _You always were persistent. ___  
>   
>   
> He clutches the hand tight and pulls. With his other hand he caresses the unmoving face in front of him.  
>   
>  _He’s still there-in his mind palace I’m sure. ___  
>   
>   
> He knew the man in front of him was a swimmer and could hold his breath for long, but he had to hurry, his prize was getting weaker by the second. He releases his hands and wraps his arm around the other man’s waist. He then very easily brings them back to the surface.  
>   
>   
>  The storm has passed and the water is still. He brings them to a sandy shore and pumps his beloved’s chest until he is spitting water.  
>   
>  _Safe. ___  
>   
>   
> He is very weak. Thin eyelids open weakly to reveal the maroon orbs beneath, dazed and confused. He will not likely remember this encounter. He will need a lot of things if he is to survive their fall. He places a hand on his cheek once again.  
>   
>   
>  “Stay here Hannibal. I’ll be back soon.”  
>   
>   
> The man lying on the sand nods weakly, not having much of a choice.  
>   
>   
> He crawls back to the water, his arms now strong and injuries gone.  
>   
>   
> Still lying not the sand, Hannibal looks up, seeking Will. Confused and alone, as only moments ago, he had accepted his fate and willingly sank down to to his and Will’s watery grave.  
>   
>   
> He squints as he could see something moving by the waves. A long shimmering tail, impossibly large and beautiful, flips as its owner sinks into the water.  
> 


End file.
